1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the masking of an assembly, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for applying an elastic mask to an assembly.
2. Background Information
As is known, tubing of various shapes and sizes is used in a variety of industries, from refineries, to construction, to the automotive and aircraft industry. Often, these industries require that the tubing be coupled to another component to form a tube assembly 200, as shown in FIG. 1. For example, the tubing, such as tubing 202, shown in FIG. 1, is coupled to a fitting 204 to form the tube assembly 200.
The tubing 202 must often be painted to prevent or deter corrosion. However, since the fitting 204 is often comprised of different materials than the tubing 202, it may not require the same type of paint as the tubing 202. Frequently, it is undesirable to paint the fitting 204 because it uses movable parts to engage another tube or fitting.
The tubing 202 and the fitting 204 are frequently coupled using either an orbital welding or swaging process to form the tube assembly 200. These joining processes cannot be properly performed if the tubing 202 is pre-painted. Thus, the tubing 202 requires painting after being coupled to the fitting 204. This poses a problem since paint could adversely affect the fitting 204. Some means is necessary to prevent the inadvertent painting of the fitting 204 after it is coupled to the tube 202.
Currently, the fitting 204 of the tube assembly 200 is hand masked with special tape, such as stripping tape 206 or masking dots which are precut adhesive coverings. The tube assembly 200 is then painted, heat cured, and the stripping tape 206 is removed by hand. Unfortunately, the application of the stripping tape 206 or masking dots by hand is slow, tedious, and must be performed carefully. Hand masking is also labor intensive and tends to cause hand strain, especially when an operator is continuously applying the masking material. Further, the stripping tape 206 or masking dots are expensive since they must be heat resistant, and retain their adhesive properties during curing. Also, since the stripping tape 206 or masking dots are heated prior to their removal from the fitting 204, they are difficult to remove after having undergone the painting and heat curing process.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive masking process that uses a masking material that can be quickly applied and removed in a reliable manner. Preferably, the method should be easily adaptable to different size fittings, and only require a low level of skill to implement.
According to one aspect, the present invention relates to a masking application apparatus that masks a designated portion of a component assembly with an elastic sleeve. The apparatus includes a housing, a clamping assembly for supporting the portion of the component assembly inserted into the apparatus, an extension assembly movable relative to the clamping assembly, and a drive assembly for moving the extension assembly relative to the housing and the clamping assembly.
According to another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of masking a portion of an assembly. The method includes the steps of slipping an elastic sleeve of masking material over a plurality of stretching members, stretching the elastic sleeve to a diameter greater than a diameter of the portion of the assembly being masked, and positioning the portion of the assembly within the elastic sleeve. The method also includes the steps of clamping the elastic sleeve and a portion of the assembly into a fixed position, and withdrawing the stretching members from the elastic sleeve leaving the portion of the assembly masked.
According to yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a masking system including an assembly having a first portion to be exposed, and a second portion to be masked. The system also includes an elastic sleeve having a diameter and length, where the length of the elastic sleeve is equal to or greater than a length of the second portion of the assembly. The assembly further includes an extension device that expands the diameter of the elastic sleeve to a diameter equal to or greater than a diameter of the second portion of the assembly. The extension device is removed from the elastic sleeve once the second portion is covered by the elastic sleeve.